Second Chances
by angelkrr
Summary: Right now this is a one-shot. It could grow, let me know! This is a what if Wyatt overheard Lucy and Jessica's conversation in 2x05.


**AN: I have writer's block as far as it comes to** ** _Two Weeks,_** **so I am taking a break. I will try to post something this week, but I may also be posting one-shots or something.**

 **This something I thought of literally 40 seconds ago. What if Wyatt overheard Lucy telling Jessica to give him a chance. But what if he realizes he has made a mistake. This is in Wyatt's POV.**

I am so glad Lucy was quick on her feet and thought to hand me a paperclip. I'm glad I have her. Wait, no, Logan. You're glad Jess is here. Right?

I sigh. I can't even handle my own thoughts right now. We need to find JFK and we need to find him now.

I'm nearing our car, which was conveniently parked near the entrance of the hospital where I know Lucy and Jessica are waiting. As I get closer I hear the girls talking. About me. And Lucy. Oh shit.

I pick up bits and pieces. Jessica knows about Lucy and I. No, I can't let her leave.

Just as I am about to bolt in their direction to beg Jessica to stay I hear Lucy speak up. She's telling Jessica to give me a chance. About what happened sense e found out about time travel. How I kept trying to save her. She's actually helping me, even though I've hurt her so badly. This world, or any world, doesn't deserve Lucy Preston. I don't deserve her.

I go to get the car and pull up by the girls. I ask if they were ready. They just stare at each other for a moment. Jess then nods her head slightly and goes over to the passenger side. Lucy just stands there, looking at the spot the Jessica just was. Just as I was about to reach for her she turns and hops into the back.

That's the moment I realized I needed Lucy Preston, Not Jessica Stanton, in my life. I was able to live my life. Maybe it was crappy at first, but I survived, _without_ Jessica. There's no way I could live without Lucy.

* * *

When we got back from taking JFK to his timeline, and bringing Flynn back of course, Jessica and I talked. Well more of me saying 2 sentences, her getting the idea of where this was going, and yelling for an hour. Which I am positive the whole bunker knew it. I just hope they couldn't understand her, especially Lucy. I want to talk to Lucy and gravel myself.

Eventually Jess calms down enough for me to apologize and to more or less explain. I think she understood. I mean she has a reason to get angry, she was prepared for a divorce then I just waltz in and change up everything and the minute she s ready to give me a second chance, I'm saying I'm in love with another woman.

 _Wait, in love? Is that what I am with Lucy? Does she feel the same way?_

Now I'm in my head.

I tell Jessica that I will try to get Agent Christopher to let her leave and continue her life as if this hadn't had happened but I needed to deal with something first.

"Go get her Wyatt. And don't let her go."

I just nod my head and leave the room.

I find Lucy in the common area with Jiya and Rufus playing Scrabble. Rufus and Jiya look up when they her me, but Lucy is either way too focused on this game or is trying to avoid me. Either one is possible.

"Hey Luce? Can we talk for a minute?"

"In a minute. I'm in the middle of something." I throw Jiya a 'Help Me' glance.

"Lucy go ahead and go. Rufus and I are on kitchen duty tonight so we need to get that started." Jiya pulls Rufus up and walks towards the kitchen without waiting for a response.

I sit down beside Lucy of the couch. She just sits there, cleaning up the board game. I wait until she finishes before speaking.

"Lucy? Can we talk?"

"We are talking Wyatt, see?" She gestures between us. She starts to get up, but I grab her hand and pull her back down onto the couch. She is sitting way closer than before. Not that I'm complaining.

She just stares at our joined hands. I make no move to let go and neither does she. Good sign, right?

"What Wyatt? What is so important that it needs to be discussed now?"

"Us. We need to talk about us."

"Wyatt there is no us," she gestures between us, "there is you and then there is me. There is also Jessica, which I think is who you need to get back to."

"No, I don't Lucy."

"Yes, you do Wyatt. If you don't- "

"Then what, Lucy? She'll get suspicious and think that she isn't that one for me? That she will realize that you are? Cause it's the truth. So, I don't care. Everyone knows this. They knew it long before either of us, I just figured it out for a second time in the past month." She doesn't say anything, so I continue.

"Lucy, I've made many mistakes, ae many regrets, especially in the past month, past year, but the one thing I don't regret is you. You are the one constant in my life. My rock. My one and only. I shouldn't have left after 1941. I shouldn't have tried to fix things with Jessica because that was long over, even in our timeline, we were over. We just kept denying it. The man that married Jessica is not me. You changed me, you changed me for the better. I realize that now. So, please Luce, give me another chance."

She just stares at me. For what feels like an eternity but was probably not even a minute. Then, she finally speaks up.

"Wyatt, I cannot be the other woman. I don't want to be second choice, or rebound, runner-up, whatever you want to call it. That's not me. I can't live like that."

"Lucy, you aren't the other woman. You are the only woman. I know it may take time, I'll give you however much you want, but please give me another chance, Luce." I moved my hand up to her check to wipe away the tear that fell. I knew she was having an inner war with herself. If she cared for me even half of what I did for her, but also lost trust in me because I'm an idiot, it's understandable to be stuck at cross-roads.

She looks at me, and I see it in her eyes. She needs something to hold on to. Proof that I mean what I say. Something other than words.

I slowly lean down, just barely a few inches from her face. I don't want to force her. All of a sudden, we collided.

And of course, Rittenhouse decided this exact moment was perfect to jump. Fan-freaking-tastic.

Lucy pulls away while I let out a frustrated sigh. Lucy looks up into my eyes. She starts to let go of my hand to get up and walk away. I tug her arm gently.

"We aren't done here Luce. I will make it up to you."

She just stares back at me. And before I knew what was happening she pecked me on the cheek and shot me a small smirk. She squeezed my hand and walked away towards the control room.

 _You won't lose me, Lucy. I promise. I won't give up on us._ I silently vowed. Then I ran to catch up with the others. I've got a few choice words to hand to Rittenhouse.

 ** _AN: So, should I leave this here or continue until whenever. Let me know! Don't forget to review and favorite!_**


End file.
